Together
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Closing his own eyes, Derek threw back his head as he let go of their hands and opened his mouth in an uncontrolled roar of ownership. They were his. Note: I have no ownership of Teen Wolf or the actors who portray them. They belong to themselves and the creator Jeff Davis.


_A/N - There are a lot of Sterek stories that have Derek and Stiles as bi-sexual. I've been wanting to add a female into their equation for quite some time. And last night for some reason, Allison put her hand up. _

_Told in all three POV's with Chris and Sheriff added in because Sheriff has a lot to come to terms with in a very quick period of time. Plus, they both deserve a say in their underage children's lives. It is what I personally refer to as AU-ish in that it has the characters and some of the show storylines though it deviates. I've also written a license in my imagination for the mating. It hasn't been portrayed on Teen Wolf so its up for grabs._

_If you haven't read my writing before, it is EXPLICIT, consider yourself warned._

* * *

"I don't like lying to your father Stiles." Chris Argent shook his head. "Not at all."

"We don't have a choice, he's not ready to know. I can't risk losing him Mr. Argent." Stiles answered him as he shoved his backpack into the SUV and turned to face him.

"Yeah." Chris rubbed the back of his neck where tension gathered, threatening to lay him out with a migraine.

"We'll be fine Dad, we've got Derek." Allison said as she hugged him and bussed his cheek.

"I know kiddo, still my job to worry. Double-worry." He amended as he watched Allison get into the front seat beside Derek who was already buckled into the driver's seat. Chris walked around the side as Allison and Stiles strapped themselves in. Stiles sitting behind her instead of Derek. Chris wondered if that was a portent of anything. He'd never sensed anything between them, had thought maybe Allison and Isaac were circling each other.

Derek and Stiles did nothing but argue. Chris was both thankful to Allison for agreeing to go along with them and already feeling sorry for her. "Remember what I said about the temperature for her on the hills." He says to Derek.

The SUV was a spare car he kept that wasn't registered to him, but a cousin who was no longer living in the United States. "I remember." Derek answered him softly as he started the engine. Nodding, Chris stepped back and let the two most dangerous men he knew take the most dangerous female he knew, his _daughter_ upstate, where he wouldn't be there with her. Shaking his head, he turned and went to his own vehicle.

##########

Allison shoved her earbuds in and listened to her music until they stopped for lunch. When they sat down to order, Stiles began to talk about the book they were hoping to get a look at. Derek listened but didn't contribute to the conversation and Allison found herself engaging Stiles as she never really had before.

He was interesting. Very interesting. Sarcastic which she appreciated. The only other guy who was like that was Jackson and he'd only been like that with her when he'd been trying to irritate Scott she'd found out later. Allison would never admit it to anyone, but she missed him. When he'd let himself go, he'd been funny as hell and they'd laughed uproariously. She'd never told anyone of the nights that he'd come over and they'd watched movies together. _U-571, Arthur, The Raid_. They'd watched nothing girly.

It had been an offhand comment that made her realise Jackson didn't have much choice with Lydia. That made her feel bad for him. Even though he was a major-league prick ninety-nine percent of the time. That other one percent? It was worthy of further exploration.

Brought back to the present now by the impatient snap of Stiles' fingers in her face, Allison jerked and returned to the conversation. She nodded, apologised and got with Stiles' program. She could never tell him he reminded her of Jackson, he'd consider it the most grievous of insults. Both of them would actually.

##########

Derek was the muscle. Nothing he wasn't used to. But he was thankful Stiles didn't make like he was stupid. He was keeping him up to date, explaining what he'd do. Keeping nothing back. Derek smiled to himself when he impatiently snapped his fingers in front of Allison when she drifted off. From the scent of her she was thinking about Scott, maybe Isaac. Her scent had been what Derek described as 'interested'.

It was when he scented the very beginning of people's desire for someone, the very beginning of their crush, maybe even their love. And Allison hadn't remained in the present so it wasn't Stiles, and certainly not him she had been thinking of. But it hadn't actually smelled like when she'd been with Scott either.

And that was interesting. Allison had another interest, and he didn't think this one was Isaac. This smelled…older, more adult. Still wasn't Stiles though. Frowning, Derek wondered if he was wrong. Was it the beginning of interest in Stiles maybe?

Fingers snap in front of his face now as he'd drifted away, focusing on the elusive scent, trying to figure out who it reminded him of. Before they can snap a second time his hand flicks out and grabs Stiles', pushing it down on the table. "Sorry." He said simply as he held Stiles' hand trapped with no discernable effort. "Won't happen again." He continues before Stiles can begin to make a case.

##########

Stiles' pulse jumps at Derek's touch. He didn't know where he'd gone but wherever it had been, Stiles wanted to go there. He might not have enhanced senses but he was his father's son, he knew people. More, he could _read_ people. Yes Derek wasn't just a person, but he was close enough these days that Stiles could read him.

Admittedly it had taken a while for him to learn to speak 'Derek' but he was pretty good at that particular language now and he knew Derek had been thinking about someone, not necessarily significant, but someone close to him, more than likely also not a relative. Not in a truly sexual sense, but certainly an 'I'm wondering' sense.

Ignoring his pulse and Derek's stroke across his palm as he let him go, Stiles shook his hand, making an overt show of checking his circulation though he wasn't injured in anyway. Derek might have taken hold of his hand fast, but he hadn't slammed it onto the table whatsoever.

Grinning wickedly as he picked up his burger and bit in, Stiles shoved his thought of Derek's skin on his off to the side. It had no place in where they were going. Derek in a sexual sense only had a place in his dreams. His top secret, for Stiles' eyes only dreams. "Gonna be a hell of a few days kiddies." He says as they finish lunch and Derek throws some money on the table.

##########

One room left. One room with one king-sized bed. And no heating. The storm had hit them almost without warning. One minute it was heading toward late afternoon, the next the sky was overcast with a green tinge. The wind had picked up as they'd driven on, trying to find a radio station broadcasting weather among the static caused by the hills.

And then the hail had come. Hard enough to crack the windscreen though not demolish it altogether thankfully. When they'd pulled into the gas station, it had been pitch black though the time on the dash clock said only five-thirty pm.

Yes, the gas station had a mechanic, yes he could replace the windscreen, but not until tomorrow. He'd directed them to the one motel in the small town and now here they were. Allison dropped her overnight bag, backpack and weapons bag. She stared at the bed and just sighed.

"Neither of you are sleeping on the floor or in the SUV. And I'm not either. Just so we're clear." She shook her head. "Let's get dinner, I'm starving."

She stepped back, but Derek's hand on her arm stopped her. Allison blinked. She wasn't sure, but it might have been the first time he'd touched her when they weren't in danger. "You're sure?" He asked her quietly. "I know Stiles will go home and say he's had a ménage for the hell of it. But are you sure?"

"I resemble that insinuation!" Stiles exclaimed as he tossed his own bags onto the bed and opened their door again. Allison laughed at him stealing the movie line from somewhere she didn't remember.

"It's fine Derek, really. Plus, you're a werewolf, you run hot. We'll need you I have a feeling." Allison watched emotions fly across Derek's face faster than she could read.

##########

Stiles could read them though. Derek was flattered. And Stiles found that interesting. Derek wasn't one to be flattered by much of anything. But Allison's blunt assessment of his extra capability and her implicit trust that he wouldn't try anything with her had flattered him somehow.

Shaking his head over his vague dissatisfaction with that realisation, Stiles told himself to ignore himself and they stepped out into the frigid weather, making their way across the street and down two blocks to the bar that included the restaurant that was open and for some crazy reason doing business, despite or in spite of the weather.

"Guess some people don't care about the weather when it comes to alcohol." He muttered as he shook himself like a dog just inside the door. Smiling at his thought, he watched Derek to the same and Allison on a lesser scale. They found a booth in the back of the bar and ordered a pitcher of lemonade with surprising compatibility.

Stiles hadn't drunk since the night out by the cliff, Derek didn't drink and Allison couldn't be bothered. Plus Derek was the only one of age. Stiles begins humming with the music playing on the jukebox as they talk desultorily, waiting for their food to arrive.

Just as he's wondering if he should rethink the alcohol after all. Allison stands and grabs his hand. "Dance." Stiles trips and Derek's hand on his hip steadies him making his pulse jump again.

"And you're next Derek." She grins at the surprise on Derek's face and Stiles blinks. There is that flattered look again. Closing his own eyes, he lets himself be dragged to the dance floor. There are a few couples out, not too many. Certainly not enough for it to warrant Allison grinding up against his thigh, spreading her own muscled ones on either side as she thrust into Stiles.

Groaning, he put his hands on her hips. "Allison, Jesus. You trying to make me come or something?" He asked her bluntly

##########

Derek heard his question and grinned. He'd smelled Stiles' arousal the minute Allison had pushed herself up on him. He was taller than her, taller than Scott and he had a feeling Allison liked that fact as she wasn't a short girl herself.

He inhaled as he smelled Stiles' arousal ratchet up as Allison just grinned and told him to dance. He watched, getting a surprise when she moved around to Stiles' back and put her hands on his hips, guiding his jerky movements so he was dancing in time to the music. "Derek, get over here and help me give him a dance lesson."

She hadn't raised her voice, but he'd heard her and Stiles looked over at him, his eyes flashing in the low light of the dance floor. "Yeah puppy, get your ass over here, if I'm making a fool of myself, you are too man." Shaking his head, Derek stood and meandered to the dance floor, watching the two humans watch him walk.

It had been a long time, a very long time since he'd been on a dance floor. Shoving aside why they're here, what had happened to them and the fact that they'd all be sleeping in the one bed tonight, he decided to go with them and enjoy the music until their meal arrived.

And so he walked up, stopping in front of Stiles. Crooking an eyebrow at him, he looked over Stiles' shoulder to Allison. "Okay, let's give him a dance lesson." And just like that, as if they'd done it a thousand times before, Derek braced his own hands over Allison's on Stiles' hips and they began to move in concert to the music.

##########

Song after song bled into the next as they danced together. It wasn't until a bell clanged and last call announced, that they realised their dancing had been for the entire time the bar was open. Allison shook her head, reeling at the thought of how long they'd been moving as one on the dance floor.

She'd never felt anything like it. Shuddering, she realised she was wet. Very wet. And Derek could smell her. His nostrils were flared, telling her he was scenting her.

And Stiles.

That was obvious from the way he looked her up and down, immediately followed by Stiles. Shit. She hoped he wasn't disgusted. She'd be lying if she said she'd never thought of him occasionally. The man was not gorgeous. He was _beautiful_. Beautiful as few men ever truly were.

And Stiles? Well, between herself and her fingers, when he'd started growing his hair, she'd noticed his sexy eyes, his mobile lips and his arms. His freaking _arms_. Biting her lips, Allison leads the way to their table. Their food has been bagged up. Derek picks up the bill as she and Stiles grab up their food.

At the register the waitress totaled them up and Derek paid as they put their coats on. "Y'all have a nice night now. Great dancin' by the way, you was movin' real well by the end of it, they're great teachers." She said to Stiles as she returned the change.

Allison watched Derek shove the change into the tip jar and nod at the waitress as he shrugged his coat on and held the door open for the freezing wind to take their breath.

"Thanks." Stiles says with a smile and a duck of his head as they follow Derek outside.

##########

Stiles knew Derek could smell him. He wasn't hard, but it wouldn't take more than a look for him to get that way. And he knew Allison was aroused from the way Derek had scented her too. That had been sexy as hell. How he'd scented them both, inhaling deeply, so deeply as he'd smelled them. Smelled their _arousal_.

There was no way he could jerk off in the room. Derek would hear him taking a piss never mind jerking off. And, come smelled so Allison would be sure to smell it as well. Stopping to unlock the door to their room, Stiles fingers trembled. He could feel Derek behind him, like a furnace, blocking the wind.

Opening the door, he flicked on the light and Allison closed and locked it as Derek closed the curtains tightly, making sure there were no gaps as the wind whistled around the windows, making them shudder. Grabbing up his bag, Stiles made a run for it. "I call first shower." He said as he slammed the door behind him.

"I have to pee first!" Allison shoved it open before he could lock it and barged in, closely followed by Derek as he agreed with her statement.

"Jesus!" Stiles exclaimed now. He decided to call their bluff as Derek opened his bag and grabbed this toothbrush and toothpaste. Shaking his head, Stiles pulled off his hoodie, then his sweatshirt and long and short-sleeved t-shirts as he let the water heat up.

He ignored the looks that Derek and Allison flicked him. Just as they ignored the fact that Allison was peeing like a racehorse, hidden by the waist high wall that blocked the toilet from the rest of the room. "Should have peed at the bar." He muttered as he toed off his boots and bent to remove his socks.

Shoving them in his boots, he unbuckled his jeans and let them drop. Years of school locker rooms had made him indifferent to his body and how other's viewed it. It was never complimentary. Still though, he turns his back to push his briefs down over his hips before he steps into the shower and slides the door closed.

"You should jerk off." Derek's voice drifts to him almost as if in a dream.

##########

Rinsing his toothbrush, Derek watches Stiles head jerk up to look at him. But it's Allison who answers.

"Why?" She pulls some toilet paper off and after drying herself, she stands and pulls up her panties and jeans.

"Because I can smell both of you, I won't be able to sleep if you don't. Yes, you need to too." He says, pre-empting her next question.

"Only if you do too then." Stiles says now.

"I…"

"It's a deal breaker Derek, you're in the same state. Just because I can't smell you doesn't mean I don't _know_ that." He says quietly as he begins to wash himself down, ignoring for the moment, his hard cock jutting out from the nest of his oak brown pubic hair.

His mouth watering, Derek leaned back on the basin to watch Stiles clean himself down. Derek moves for Allison to clean her teeth and he moves to the toilet, relieving himself as well before putting down the lid and flushing. Sitting on it, he watches as Allison cleans her teeth, her eyes tracking Stiles in the mirror.

"Okay." He says finally. "How do we do this? We can leave you here and then we'll take turns." He doesn't want that. "But I don't want that." He gives in and admits that he wants to watch them touch themselves.

"I want to watch too. Both of you." Allison admitted the same after gargling.

That left Stiles. It was unanimous or it wouldn't happen.

##########

Breathing deeply of the steamy air Allison tried to steady her breathing. Stiles was nearly vibrating with need. She wondered if his scent deepened to Derek, she knew his arousal was now at a much higher level. She'd bed it was like that for all three of them. Masturbating in front of each other.

She and Scott had never actually done that. Touched themselves when having sex yes. But not deliberately set out to watch the other masturbate. It was a sexy thought. A very sexy thought. Stiles had turned his back to both of them watching him as he shampooed his hair and then stood under the shower getting the soap out. He bit his lip as he thought.

Then he opened his eyes and caught them both in the yellow flames of his desire as his hand dropped to his cock and began to stroke it. Slow and steady as his eyes flicked from one to the other. Allison watched as pre-come spurted form him in steady little jets of pleasure. She wondered hazily, as he felt herself soaking her panties now, if he shot when he came. She couldn't wait to find out.

Licking her lips she realised she wanted to taste him. Derek was beside her suddenly, bracing himself beside her so Stiles didn't have to focus too far apart as he kept looking at them both. Allison could feel Derek holding himself back from doing what she wanted to do.

With that thought, she bent down and pulled off a boot. The rest of her clothes quickly followed, Derek's joining her until they're both standing in the humid bathroom as naked as Stiles. He swallows as they stand there, Allison can feel her juices smearing across her thighs. When she looks she can see Derek's cock jutting out, foreskin fully drawn back.

They look at each other and Stiles again.

##########

Holy hell, they were both gorgeous. Stiles had subjectively realised that Derek was beautiful, Allison he'd thought of as cute, then deadly. But standing naked in front of him now with high firm breasts topped with the pinkest nipples he'd ever seen and her dark, neatly trimmed curls protecting her sex, though he could see moisture on her thighs.

Derek was trimmed as well which surprised him. He was the only one au natural of them which made him smirk and both of them frown. Shaking his head at his vagaries, he put out a leg and slid open the shower door.

It was all the invitation they needed. Allison pushed Derek in first and he pulled her with him. The three of them squeezed into the small box and all of them made a noise of pleasure when their skin touched for the first time.

Stiles reached for Derek's hip and Allison's neck. They turned to him and they all paused as the water spattered down around them. "First kiss together." He said as he pulled them in. It was sloppy, messy and sexy as hell. Their lips and tongues getting to know each other in a way none of them ever thought they would.

Derek moved down Stiles' neck as he did the same to Allison and she put her head back and moaned. Her hands were busy stroking them both. Stiles pushed into her hand and then slid himself up against Derek to feel his skin moving against him as he leaned down and sucked on Allison's nipple, flicking it with his tongue as he rolled her other one and he felt for Derek's as well.

"Gonna come." He pulls back and shudders as his orgasm rolls through him, going up on his toes when Derek slides a finger down his crease and whispers that he wants to fuck him while he fucks Allison.

Pushing a hand down now, Stiles closes his eyes as he feels the inside of a female for the first time. He'd never gotten this far with a girl before. Allison was slippery and moist and her scent wafted up to him and Derek making Derek growl and slip a hand down as well.

Both of them finger her, sliding their fingers over each other as well as Allison. They set up a rhythm on her clit, tapping and circling it.

##########

Derek tapped as Stiles circled Allison's clit and they pushed her over the edge together, her breathy moan getting lost in the water and their own heavy breathing. He draws his fingers back and offers them to Stiles. Keeping eye contact, Stiles accepts his offer, his mouth closing over Derek's Allison-soaked fingers.

Sucking them clean, his tongue moves with expertise on his fingers making Derek realise that Stiles has had some sexual experience. It doesn't sit well with him. He thrusts into the hand that clasps his cock and closes his eyes as they flare red.

"No, you look at us. We know you Derek, you _look_ at us." Stiles yanks harshly on his cock as he speaks and Derek's red eyes flash as he looks slightly up at him. Stiles was the tallest of them all in here.

"Agreed, we're in this together or not at all." Allison concurs as she leans back in, still breathing heavily as she licks and sucks at Derek's neck now, biting him hard enough to bruise though it will fade quickly enough. Her nimble fingers pinch his nipples making him writhe in Stiles' grasp.

"Your turn now. Come for us _Alpha_." And that pushes Derek over the edge. Being ordered to orgasm by the use of his werewolf title. He oozes into Stiles hand as he jerks on him, milking his come until Derek is drained.

The water is cooling when Stiles pulls up his hand, He licks a broad stripe of Derek's come off his palm and then offers it to Allison who does the same. Then they kiss and Derek can tell they're exchanging his come. His cock jerks and begins to harden again.

Grabbing the soap, he cleans himself up and shoves Stiles out of the stall in front of him, leaving room for Allison to wash her hair. They stay in the bathroom with her. None of them want to be without the other.

It's an odd feeling. Derek can almost see strings wrapping around the three of them, binding them together.

Shaking his head, he grabs a towel and dries himself off before passing it to Stiles who does the same.

##########

Passing the towel onto Allison, Stiles watches as she turbans her hair and takes the other one Derek offers. Turning to the basin, Stiles cleans his own teeth. Then, Allison dries her hair as he and Derek sit on the toilet seat, he on Derek's knee which was both weird and sexy, as Derek loops his arms loosely around his hips and strokes his thighs as Stiles strokes the backs of his hands.

"You need to be in the middle." He says to Derek when Allison switches off the hair dryer.

"Yes, for practical reasons as well as non-practical." Allison backs him up making him grin as Derek grunts an assent.

"Let's go to bed." Stiles finds himself grinning madly as he stands, Derek standing behind him. The three of them move in the cool bedroom, Derek pulling back the blankets and top sheet until they're on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Then he turns and looks at them both. Sitting down, he pushes himself back until he's lying in the middle of the bed. Spreading his legs and raising his knees he looks at them both. Stiles finds himself clutching Allison in an attempt to _not_ jump Derek's bones. From Allison's grip, she's doing the same.

They watch his hand lazily fist his cock, pulling back the foreskin, exposing the pink, swollen head and its moist tip. "Before doesn't count. Allison you made Stiles come. We made you come and Stiles you made me come. We need to do it again." His smile tells them he's using it as an excuse to continue.

Allison's relieved breath mixed with Stiles' own as he realised that they weren't stopping. He'd die if he had to stop before he'd been inside both of them and sucked them and been sucked by them. "Goody." He says as he steps forward, taking Allison with him.

Pushing her down over Derek, so she is straddling his hips, her ass tilted in the air, Stiles watches as they kiss. Then he looks at Allison's pale blemish-free skin. Unlike him, she has no moles, no freckles even, just pale, unmarred skin. And also unlike him, her buttocks are hair-free. Stiles frowned, he couldn't remember if Derek's had hair or not. Making a mental note to remedy that knowledge before the night was through, he reached for Derek and Allison.

##########

Allison moaned into Derek's skilled mouth as his tongue slid over her teeth, winding under her tongue to catch her web piercing. She grinned as he jerked back. "Stiles, get up here." He said firmly.

Feeling Stiles move up along their bodies until he is kneeling at their heads, Derek looks up at him as Allison smirks. "Kiss her, feel under her tongue."

Her grin turned into a laugh when Stiles merely raised his eyebrow. "You got it then?"

"Yeah, Dad finally caved a few months ago." She looked down at Derek who looks disgruntled.

"You knew about the web piercing?" He asked Stiles even as he moves a hand to stroke Stiles' weeping cock.

"Ah… God that's good… Um, yeah, yes. I knew. Allie talked about it with me." He pushed his hips forward and Allison wanted to taste him.

She glances at Derek and sees the same thought in his head, so they turn as one and slide their tongues over Stiles' cock, pulling back they kiss each other and moan as his taste explodes between them. Derek's tongue glides under hers and strokes her piercing again. Stiles pulls away and Allison and Derek continue to kiss. Then Allison gasps into Derek's mouth even as he gasps back. Stiles was fingering her – more than likely both of them from Derek's sounds - again, stroking his fingers up inside her, his thumb resting almost casually on her anal entrance.

It contracted as she wondered hazily if Stiles was interested in fucking her there. Then it contracted again as he rubbed small circles over it in response, though he doesn't push in, when Allison realised she would not be at all averse to Stiles _and_ Derek taking her that way.

Before she can pull away to make any kind of hint or suggestion, Stiles flies off the bed, rooting around in his bag before he comes back to them, Allison feels her legs maneuvered and herself lifted as Derek pulls her up, his mouth capturing one of her nipples to tug and nip at it. She can feel his teeth have extended slightly, enough to scrape and cause more sensation, but not enough to break skin, though she knew it was a concentrated bite that would turn her and Stiles, not the little almost puppy nips that Derek was giving her now.

"Derek, god that's good. So good." She whispered as she felt Stiles return his fingers to her pussy, he twists them and Allison jerks when he stabs at her g-spot. Unerringly finding it first go. How did he even know? She knew he was a virgin.

A wicked chuckle answers her. "There's different types of virgins Allie-girl." Stiles answers her making her realise she'd spoken out loud. He was licking and sucking up along her spine now as his fingers prodded at her, making her writhe.

"Like you might be a girl virgin, but you're not a boy virgin. Not anymore at least." Derek said, making mention of Stiles oft laughed about rant from the locker room. They'd _all_ heard about that one.

"Hmm." Is all Stiles says though, making Allison realise Derek was right. Stiles did have experience. With boys, other guys. She groaned at the thought of Stiles fucking around with another guy and her and Derek watching. Then she groaned again as she thought of watching he and Derek mess around with each other. It was a given she'd see that sometime tonight.

And then her focus returns, narrowing down to a pinpoint of awareness. Awareness of Stiles moving her, making her arch her back and then settle down over Derek's fully erect, hard, thick cock as Stiles pushed her down over him, making her take him in without pause as she normally would being a small person vaginally.

Stiles forced her to take Derek all in, forced her to _let_ Derek breach her in one long, slow slide of penetration.

And Allison loved it. He was treating her like she was an equal, not like she was physically fragile and could be broken by a wrong move. And Derek was too, his eyes were changing. "Stiles, you have to see this." Allison can barely gasp the words as she watches in fascination as Derek's countenance nearly changes. Allison can feel his nails sharpening as Derek grips her hips, making her writhe on his cock as Stiles presses slippery fingers to her anal entrance again, inexorably pushing inside, stroking over Derek's cock in her vagina making all of them moan at the intimacy of it.

##########

Derek's face contorted as he felt Allison clench down on his cock. He was embarrassingly close to coming and was nowhere near ready do. He knew Stiles was fingering Allison's ass passage. He could feel Stiles' finger as he slowly and carefully penetrated Allison there. She moaned and pushed back, telling them without words through their almost psychic connection, that Stiles was right.

She wanted them both inside her. Together. Derek forced himself to stop changing when Allison called Stiles up. He threw his head back, neck convulsing as he tried his hardest not to shift from the uncontrollable pleasure coursing through his veins. His blood was boiling with the need to claim and be claimed.

He needed… "Fuck me Stiles, fuck _me_." His voice is barely a whisper of sound, but it is enough that they hear him. His eyes have turned, he can tell from the way the colour leeches out of his vision. Their scents are mixing, becoming one making his need sharper, more dangerous almost.

Yes, he wanted to fuck Stiles as he fucked Allison, but he _needed_ Stiles to fuck him as he himself fucked Allison. It had been too long since Derek had needed something pleasurable like this. "Stiles…" He gasped again.

Stiles head appears over Allison's shoulder, his own eyes glowing in arousal. He kisses Allison's shoulder and then leans over and presses a quick kiss to Derek who is left wanting more. Before he can protest though, slippery fingers are circling his hole.

"Yes." Derek closes his eyes but opens them when Allison speaks.

"No Derek, show us your eyes, your beautiful, red eyes. You're our Alpha, _ours_. We belong to you as we belong to no one else." She's spouting nonsense, but Derek obeys her as he has obeyed no one else other than Stiles earlier tonight.

Even though it's not true, they are not part of his dwindling pack, Derek accepts it for tonight. Wants and needs it for tonight and the temporary feeling of home they're _both_ giving him.

"Yeah, you're our Alpha and we _belong_ to you as we belong to no other." Stiles murmurs now as he pushes inside Derek. His fingers had been quick and efficient, but his cock? His cock was slow and possessive as he took ownership of Derek's hole from the inside as no one else had ever done before.

Hot, Stiles was so hot inside him. Derek felt like he was burning from the inside out. His vision greys out and he feels the change sweep over him as he is possessed by the two people he is fucking. His fingers turn into claws and break Allison's skin even as she winces and moans for more.

A tongue licks up the blood making him jerk as Stiles leans forward and laps at it. Pulling his hand back and spreading his claws, Derek watches, dumfounded as Stiles takes up his hand and after seating himself in Derek, he begins to _lick_ his claws clean of Allison's blood.

Looking at him all the while, his cock throbbing in Derek's channel. "I want to bite you." Derek's voice is a barely understandable growl of arousal now.

"So bite us." Stiles answers back as he moves to the other side and cleans Derek's other hand before pulling on them so Derek sits up, sandwiching Allison between them comfortably.

He'd known. Of _course_ he'd known that Derek had meant both of them. Not Stiles, Not Allison, but _both_ of them. _Together_.

"We'll mate." He growled, nearly feral now with the need to mix their scents permanently.

"We mated when we danced." Allison enters their conversation now as she wraps her arms around Derek but leans back into Stiles.

And it clicked. They had mated when they'd danced. They had gotten aroused together, as they'd danced together, their scents had begun to mix. Together.

Feeling himself change fully, his teeth elongate even more, the back molars dropping enough for him to be able to penetrate skin, to make his mating serum to be able to release into their bloodstream, Derek gives in and howls into the still-storming, freezing night. He doesn't care if the people next door hear them, doesn't care if anyone hears them.

Grabbing their hands, he twines them together and then manages to turn them awkwardly sideways so he can bite them both on the fleshy outside part of their palms. Together. There would be no putting one ahead of the other if they did this. They would _all_ be equal.

"It'll turn you both." He growls again, his words low and hoarse in the sex-scented room. Derek is overloaded with sensation. His hole being fucked. His own cock fucking Allison and Stiles erratic pulses of his cock inside him. Their searing scent is flooding his every pore. The three of them were exuding pheromones like a snake shed its skin at times. They were marking each other through their scent.

"We know." Stiles answers him as he pushes their hands forward.

"We want it with you." Allison said after him, also pushing their hands forward.

Derek gave in and bit.

His eyes opened as he howled around their hands, throat swallowing their blood as they both put their heads back and screamed the word mate.

And they were. _Mates_.

Derek thrust up as Stiles did. Burying himself in Derek's ass as his eyes flashed from light brown to fuchsia and Allison jerked over him, her pussy milking his cock as he flooded inside her. Her own nearly black eyes also flashing fuchsia. _Fuchsia_. The colour of a mated _Alpha_.

Closing his own eyes, Derek threw back his head as he let go of their hands and opened his mouth in an uncontrolled roar of ownership.

_They were his._

##########

Stiles felt himself change, his every sense heighten. His brain realigned from his ADHD, synapses smoothing out peacefully. He could _smell_ Derek's come as he ejaculated inside Allison and he screamed again, echoing Derek's roar as he felt himself release inside one of his mates. Leaning forward, he bit his other mate in the side of her neck. A mark of ownership. It would fade from human eyes but not other Alpha's eyes. This he instinctively knew. Derek saw what he was doing and leaned up, biting the other side of her neck.

Other Alpha's would know Allison was mated, not with one, but _two_ mates. _Theirs_. Almost frenetically, Stiles pulled out of Derek's ass and pushed himself down on the bed, mouth going after Derek's most intimate taste. His mouth opens and he sucks on Derek's hole making him howl again. Allison joins him and they share Stiles' own come, mixed with Derek's unique flavour, taking turns to suck it out of him

Genetics are taking over, telling them what they need to so in order to make their mating irreversible. Derek moves behind him and Stiles raises his hips, feeling his hole dilate in anticipation. He won't need lube for Derek, such was the magic of being mated to him. "I have to come inside you too." Derek mutters as he shoves his cock, still coated in Allison's juices up his ass making him squirm as it brushes his prostate. He can feel the foreskin sliding over it, his enhanced senses making the experience even more erotic and sexual.

"God yes, please, Stiles." Allison throws herself down on the bed as Stiles raises up, each knowing instinctively what the other is going to do. Stiles watches as Allison turns and backs toward him on her knees, her hole winking at him, making him realise he'd planned to fuck her there before Derek had needed his cock.

Stiles moaned as Derek jerked him upright, fisting his cock, smearing his jetting spurts of pre-come over his hand and then deliberately rubbing that hand onto Allison's ass as she settled herself in front of Stiles. Then Derek took his cock in hand and pushed on his hips with his cock, feeding his cock into Allison's pussy.

"Fuuccckkkk…" Stiles said the word on one long, slow exhale of breath as he pushed inside a vagina for the first time. It was more than he'd thought, especially as he's mated to the female he's possessing. And he's being possessed by his other mate.

"No!" Derek is emphatic. "Mating." He clarifies.

"Mating." Allison concurs as she wiggles back, taking Stiles' erection deeper making him cross his eyes as her internal muscles flutter over him, welcoming him.

"I can feel your come inside Allie." Stiles whispers to Derek softly, knowing that now _both_ of them will hear his nearly soundless words. They both sigh at his words and Stiles gives them one more as he feels his balls draw up and erupt inside Allison, marking her inside along with Derek. "Mating." He says to them both.

Derek roared again as he came inside Stiles. Stiles can feel the come oozing out of Derek's cock, marking him properly as being mated to Derek now as Allison was. As Derek was because Stiles had come inside him and that begged a question.

"How to we take Allie inside us?" He moans a little in disappointment as Derek pulls out of him and allows himself to be pushed down on the bed as Derek and Allison now suck at his ass, pulling Derek's essence out and sharing it with each other. "Me too." He says plaintively as he manages to roll onto his back exhaustedly. Though it's mental rather than physical exhaustion.

They grin and move up his body, their kiss again messy with three tongues twining. Allison pulled away. "Will I be able to keep my piercing?"

Derek pulls back and pushes Allison over on her back, pulling Stiles up so they're kneeling between her spread legs. Stiles' attention is caught by the question though. It's one relevant to him as well.

"As long as it stays pierced yes. If you take it out, it'll heal. It can be re-pierced though. You're different because you're bitten, not born. I'd have to use a special metal for it not to reject the piercing and heal." And that was interesting. Because Stiles would very much love to see Derek pierced. It was a fantasy of his. And from the look on Allison's face it was a thought of hers too. She nodded. "To answer your question Stiles…let's eat." Derek said as he wiggled his eye brows and gestured down to where Allison's pussy was exposed to them, come seeping out of her and down the crack of her ass.

"Hell yes." He said as he pushed down alongside Derek. They ravaged Allison, sucking themselves out along with her juices which they swallowed. As they did so, Stiles felt, literally felt their mating bond snap into place.

_They were one._

##########

Allison can feel dawn breaking, the storm had abated maybe an hour ago, leaving wreckage on the highway she was sure. Remembering the diner down the block, in the opposite direction to the bar was open extra early, she eased off the bed and moved to the bathroom. Gathering their clothes, she folds them in three piles and then showers again, not doing her hair this time.

After cleaning her teeth and dressing, she eases the door to the room open. Pink eyes are watching her. "Going for coffee and to see if I can get an update on the weather. Plus Dad will be going crazy." The pink eyes close and Allison puts on her jacket and beret. "Are my eyes pink too?"

"Yes." Derek answers her as he shifts in the dark room. Allison had done everything without putting a light on.

"Cool. Back soon." She is happy that they accepted her of being capable and able to move around without them attached to her hip. If they were going to do this, all three of them had to be equal.

At the diner, she gives in and orders breakfast. Their cold dinner eaten after they'd had sex for the first time last night had been worked off hours ago. About ten minutes later, she feels a pull and without even really registering she orders two more breakfasts. She calls her dad as she sips coffee after watching the weather update on the television.

"Hey dad, we're okay. Didn't have reception last night though sorry. And there aren't any public phones around here. Phones are out at the motel."

"Where are you? You didn't check in to the one you were staying at." Chris is anxious. Allison can tell that without reading his voice. She can _feel_ it. Which makes her frown. She was talking to her dad on the phone for goodness sake.

"It's because he's your dad and you're an Alpha Mate." Derek's words come to her from a distance. Shaking her head, Allison answers her father, telling him what town they were stuck in and the name of the motel they were staying at.

"The road is closed, not expected to open until tomorrow, but we'll see. We had to stop because the hail busted the windscreen." Allison pauses. "No, we're all fine, had a nice dinner and an early night." Her heart does not skip as she lies to her father which makes her frown. "Can you call the motel and keep our room booked? Derek will call the pack we're visiting and explain." Allison finished her call to her father as Stiles and Derek slid in across from her.

She watched as Derek took out his own phone and checked service. He nodded and rang the pack, after explaining the situation, he bit his lip in thought, looked at Stiles and Allison who looked back. They were mated. There was no going back. Allison didn't want to. But like Stiles, she had questions.

So she asked. "How did we miss this?" She gestured between the three of them.

"Because the three of us have never been alone together where we weren't focussing on saving or taking lives."

"We had to be alone then?" Stiles asked now.

"Not necessarily, but we had to be open, relaxed. Our walls had to be down. That happened when we danced. Though I think it might have happened on the trip at some stage to be honest." Derek sits back for his breakfast to be delivered.

"Do we have some sort of psychic connection? I mean I knew you were coming and what to order for breakfast." Allison said now as she began to eat her own breakfast. "And you knew enough about my feeling to tell me I could feel my dad because I'm an Alpha Mate." Stiles nodded.

"And your heart didn't skip a beat when you lied to your dad either. That is way cool by the way." Allison grinned and nodded as did Derek.

He sighed as he paused in his eating. "To be honest, I don't know. Some of what I know I actually thought was myth. Like two mates. That was another reason it didn't work when we were only two. It had to be the three of us together." He paused and Allison watched him as did Stiles. "We went too far last night to change it, sever it." Allison can tell the words cause him physical pain, they cause her physical pain and Stiles as well.

"No!" The word bursts from her and Stiles simultaneously.

"No, I'm…we're not interested in doing that. We're mated, we'll stay that way." Allison is certain. "There will just be some…obstacles…in our way for a couple of years. That's all."

"Obstacles is a good word. Accurate. High school, Scott, my dad, your dad, Peter, outside influences." Stiles went on and Allison felt her shoulders tighten, just as she felt Stiles' and Derek's shoulders tighten.

"Enough." She said. "We finish breakfast and we go back to our room and we do what we do best. "Work things out and make a plan to get through this. _Together_." Without realising she was going to do it, she flashed her eyes in irritation at them both, the colour of the room leeching away to the infrared world of the wolf she now was.

"Yes Alpha Mate." Derek says as he stands and tosses some money on the table for their breakfast.

"Yes A.M." Stiles concurs, abbreviating their official title to the initials. Allison shook her head and smiled at them. They walked back to the room in companionable silence. When the close the door behind them, they can see the room has been serviced. Fresh sheets and towels.

"Doesn't smell like us anymore." Stiles says in a disgruntled tone that Derek and Allison agree with.

"Our own place, when we get one, will be saturated with us." Derek says as he hugs Stiles, soothing him. Allison in hales deeply, smelling their scents combing again and steps forward, under Derek's raised arm so she can lend her scent as well.

After they've stood there for several minutes, they move to the bed, all of them settling on it comfortably, forming an equilateral triangle so they can make their plans.

"I like the sound of that, 'our own place'. It feels right." Allison says.

"Me too. And it is. Where though?" Stiles asks.

"We'll rebuild my family home, if you'd like that. Isolated, big, comfortable, soundproof. Large enough for pack members, visitors, parents." Derek arches a brow at Stiles who flinches and frowns.

"So we have to plan how to tell Dad about the extra beings in our world and that I'm mated to two of them. We have to tell Allie's dad that she's mated to two of them and turned and not killing herself now."

It was Allison's turn to flinch. None of them move to comfort each other physically. That is not what this conversation is about. This was about determining the way they'd manage their relationship until Allison and Stiles were of age and they'd both finished high school.

Allison was a year older but Stiles was on track to graduate before her.

And Derek…"How do you financially support yourself?" Allison asked a question she'd wanted to but never had the right to before.

"Family money. We have investments, holdings. I own the building my loft is in." Derek shrugs and Allison and Stiles realise he's embarrassed by his wealth.

"Cool. Okay, college, I want to go, and not local either. Back east." Stiles puts something else on the table.

"We'll move with you, but ultimately we settle in Beacon Hills." Allison said with a raised eyebrow at Derek who merely nodded.

"I'm flexible. I'm an adult, of age. I can do whatever and go wherever you two need me to. For _us_." He says as he reaches for their hands. The three of them sit there like they're meditating as they keep talking and planning. "And _I_ can wait." His words are barely understandable to both of them they're so soft.

"I don't want you to wait beyond me telling dad and being eighteen. I, _we_ will never do that to you Derek. You're part of us, or we're part of you now more like. You're stuck with us. Waiting? So _not_ an option."

Of one mind, Allison and Stiles tackle Derek, pushing him back on the bed and divesting him of his clothes before they undress each other as Derek pleasures himself and watches.

"I can't wait to run with you both. My _Mates_." His soft heartfelt words make both their hearts skip a beat and then begin again in concert with his.

It makes them all smile.

##########

Chris Argent knows something is off kilter. He doesn't know what, but something isn't right. Derek and Stiles had returned his daughter in one, happy and healthy piece. They'd taken their leave and Allison was humming in the kitchen as she cooked dinner.

A rather large dinner now that he thought about it. And the dining table had been set for…five? "Who are we having to dinner?" Chris asked as he leaned in the doorway, watching his graceful daughter.

"Derek and Stiles as well as John Stilinski." She says no more but Chris' unease ratchets up a notch.

"Are we telling the Sheriff tonight then?" He asks bluntly. It was weird, he'd thought that Scott would be involved in this discussion. "What about Scott?" Allison pauses.

"We're not a couple anymore, you know that."

"But he and Stiles are best friends. I'd think it would be his place to confirm about the supernatural, not Derek's. Or ours."

"Oh Stiles will confirm it himself. We're…support." Chris almost feels her hesitate over the word support. Like she'd had another in mind and decided not to use it. Something was up, he just didn't know what. Though he was damn well sure his daughter did.

"I'm going to shower." He says now as he leaves the room.

##########

"Why am I here again?" Sheriff John Stilinski asked as he slid his jacket off after they knocked on the door to the Argent's apartment.

"Because Allison asked you to come." Stiles answered back simply. It had been like that all day. Stiles answering when asked a question, no word vomit, no fidgeting, no erratic impulsive movements. Weird and then some. Something had changed, John just didn't know _what_.

"Evening Sheriff. Stiles." John gets a further shock when Derek materializes beside them from thin air almost.

"You took the stairs?" John questioned. They were only one floor down from the bottom.

"I did." Derek answered amiably. He wasn't even sweating. John hated him for that reason alone. And his middle-aged paunch. He didn't even try to suck it in. It wouldn't make one iota of difference.

When Chris Argent answered the door, John immediately knew he didn't know what the hell was going on either. He wasn't sure why that made his unease deepen.

##########

Dinner progressed steadily. Allison had set the table so that he and John sat on one side of it, Derek, Stiles and her on the other. Derek sat in the middle. It was almost like…"_No fucking way_!" Chris exclaimed loudly as all his warning bells suddenly clamored in realisation.

"Shit." Allison's curse was all the confirmation he needed. Chris was up and out of his chair headed for his office when Stiles was suddenly in front of him, his eyes flashing fuchsia as he barred Chris from entering his own office.

"Get back there and don't hurt Allie anymore." He ordered brusquely making Chris gape at him.

"Stiles! You're a guest in Mister Argent's home, you will apologise for your behavior immediately." John snapped as he yanked on Stiles' arm. He didn't budge as Chris knew he wouldn't but John had obviously expected he would. "Stiles!"

"It's fine Sheriff. I just got a little shock. Stiles is right, let's go back to the dining room." Chris gestured for John who looked at him evenly before he nodded once and strode back to Allison and Derek.

Stiles' eyes flashed at him again before Chris turned on his heel and headed back.

##########

John sits down. He's uncomfortable. Chris has realised what is going on and he's not admitting anything. Leaving it up to Derek, Stiles and Allison. John decides to take the lead. "Stiles have you gotten Allison pregnant?" He asks bluntly.

"No Dad! Jesus!" Stiles rubs his fingers through his hair, tugging on it making Derek reach for his hands and hold them even as Allison moves to his other side, leaning on him as she winds an arm around his shoulder, resting it on Derek's as well.

And that told him everything. "That's what you just figured out?" John asked Chris, ignoring the three across from him in favour of looking at Allison's father.

"Something like that." Chris said laconically, though John can tell he's wound tight, ready to explode at the drop of a pin.

"You're aware my son isn't eighteen, you're more than three years older, I could have you prosecuted." John lays it out for Derek who nods.

"Yes, I'm aware Sheriff. If you decide to do that I will plead guilty, I'll do my time and when I'm released I'll be reunited with them." He says simply.

"If you do that you will damage our relationship irreparably Dad, just so you know." Stiles stares at him unblinkingly.

"You get no say, you're not eighteen." John snaps then gawks as Stiles' eyes flash a bright fuchsia colour at him and he growls. _Growls_. At his own father. "Stiles, grow the hell up." John snaps now making the eyes he's sure he's hallucinating flash even brighter.

"Stiles." Derek says as Allison kisses his cheek. They soothe him immediately and his eyes return to their normal light brown colour with gold flecks. John remembers the book Claudia had loved to read. A book about supernatural creatures. And he remembers camping many years ago with friends and one of them talking about the same. They'd mentioned things, werewolves came immediately to mind, especially with all the attacks in his area recently. Animal attacks, looking like wolf attacks though they hadn't had wolves in years.

And John remembered hiking the next day with the group he'd been with and the storm that night. The friend of a friend had led them to safety, seemingly able to see in the dark, lightening-filled sky. And John remembered the way he was sure he'd seen his eyes glow gold several times.

As Stiles glowed fuchsia this evening.

"So what are you all?" He gives in after several minutes of silence and asks.

"Pardon?" Allison asks as all three of them look at him and Chris gapes again.

"You're supernatural of some kind, though you," He points emphatically at Stiles, "Certainly weren't born that way. Ergo, _what are you_?"

"I'm a born werewolf. Stiles and Allison are my mates." Derek answered him simply.

"So you two are wolves now too?" All three of them nod. "_Mates_? That means bonded somehow, together forever?" He asks, deliberately making his tone sarcastic even though he personally believes in together forever. "And your eyes?" Derek's flash a ruby red in response and John inhales.

The other two flash their fuchsia eyes at him and he finds himself shuddering. Grasping his shattered ideals and realisations around himself like a cloak, John looks at Chris. "Don't suppose you've got some alcohol somewhere?" Chris shakes his head negatively. "I had a feeling." John mutters.

After several more minutes he exhales and then cracks his neck. "Okay then, lay it on me. What _exactly_ does being mates mean?" He can see Chris looking at him curiously now but doesn't look back. Stiles is his only living relative. John isn't going to lose him over his having two partners.

He'd figure out the wolf shit later. _Much_ later if he had his way.

And so they do. All three of them, working like a well-oiled machine explain the plan they'd come up with in their motel room. Their plan for Allison and Stiles to finish high school. For them to attend college back east and then possibly travel a little before settling back here in Beacon Hills.

John breathed deeply as he felt the sheer scope of what they had already begun to put in place by telling her and Chris tonight. They were serious, they were self-aware and they knew how the world would treat them if they didn't plan this from the beginning.

_He was in awe of them. _

Chris disrupted his thoughts with a sentence though, sharpening John's awareness again. "Tell him about enhancements." He said firmly. John merely raised an eyebrow and waited.

"We can hear better, over distances, smell emotions, we're stronger." Stiles said.

"And we can tell when you lie." Derek said bluntly.

All it did was make John snort. "Yeah, good luck with that. I reserve the right as your father and father-in-law to lie to you any and every time I damn well please." He laughed loudly at the look on all their faces.

"Tell me a lie." Derek said to him suddenly with an interested look on his face.

"It's daylight." John said immediately. He grinned as the three of them frowned at him. However they usually figured someone was lying obviously wasn't working with him. "I'm not the Sheriff for nothing kids." He laughed again, knowing it verged on hysterical.

So he was having a little trouble. Sue him. He was allowed. He got himself under control when Chris put a hand on his forearm.

##########

"However you did that, please teach me?" Chris pleaded with John as he finally settled down from his semi-hysterical laughing.

"Sure, whatever gives us an advantage right?" Chris nodded as he saw Allison frown at him out of the corner of his eye.

"And I think we should meet up, have a coffee and a chat about _all_ our children on a regular basis from now on. What do you say?" Chris asked now as he stood and began to clear the table.

"Very regularly. And more nights like this. You three factor that shit into your grand plan. As well as how you're going to tell Scott and the rest of them that you've taken to running around with. They're like a pack of feral animals half of them." John muttered making Chris laugh at his accuracy.

"They're pack." Derek said. "Have they been misbehaving?" His eyes begin to bleed as John looks at him and he suddenly realises that they may in fact be a pack of animals, wolves to be precise.

"Some, nothing I can't handle so pull your eyes in Derek." John stands and helps Chris leaving the three of them sitting at the dining table. He can tell even without his enhanced senses that he's got them off centre, discombobulated and that makes him feel good.

"So they can hear us in here?" He asked in a normal tone of voice as he stood beside Chris.

"Yes, Alpha's and their Mates senses are way more enhanced than regular wolves. They heal faster, move faster, react faster. Everything." Chris shudders as he thinks of his daughter knowing when he relieves himself, when he _masturbates_. He'll never be able to hide something like that again.

"Huh, I'm not changing the way I am. They'll just have to suck it up. Prerogative of being older." John sounds mutinous and Chris laughs as he begins to help him clean the kitchen.

"We need a game plan too." Chris said when they'd finished. "For full moons, sleepovers and stuff. Neither of our kids are eighteen and both of them are still in high school. You're an elected official. You need to be careful too. You three better realise that." Chris raised his voice slightly on the last sentence making sure the other three knew he was talking to them.

"Good idea." John concurs and they look at each other as they realise that they're going to get to know each other very well, they're part of each other's lives now. Forever. "You know, as in-laws go we've kind of lucked out." He mused.

"With each other? Absolutely. With Peter? Not so much." Chris said with a sigh not caring that the other three heard him.

"Peter? Peter Hale?" John's voice shakes and Chris suddenly realises John is unaware that he'd managed to resurrect himself. "He's alive?" Chris nods weakly. Not breaking eye contact John opens his mouth and bellows, "Stiles!" Chris can't help smiling as he realises John had done it deliberately.

"Geez Dad, I can hear you whisper if I'm on the street, no need to yell. Ever again okay?" Stiles said.

"You know that _Britney Spears_ song son? _My Prerogative_?" Stiles nods. "Well that's me as your father. Peter Hale is _still_ alive? Do you die at all?" His voice nearly shrieks on the last sentence and Chris can see that it's his limit for the evening. John is about to descend into full blown rant mode. He murmurs a good night and vacates the kitchen, nodding to Derek and Allison.

For tonight, they get a pass, he doesn't care when they sleep or if they even sleep here. He's exhausted. He can't even begin to imagine how John feels.

##########

When John settles into bed that evening, his head is pounding and he has his son and his son's lovers? _Mates_? Sleeping in the room across the hall. He shakes his head and sighs as he drifts off to sleep. Waking the next morning he's in the shower before he remembers last night. He knows it's not a dream when he sees the extra clothes in the dirty clothes basket.

Downstairs, he's surprised to see Derek making breakfast. John grunts as he gets his coffee. "Thanks for putting the coffee on." He mutters as he sits down at the table where the paper was already sitting.

"No problem, I couldn't sleep. Stiles bed is on the tiny side, it was hot." John winced a little as he said that and shuffled through his day, locating a time he could go bed shopping. He didn't mention it to Derek though. He guessed it would be a gesture of sorts to let them know that he accepted, even if he was going to take time to get his head around the three of them.

"How do you think the rest of your…pack will take it?" He asks when Derek sits down with two plates. He'd left two more on warm in the oven.

"They'll be okay, I have a feeling they've sensed that I've mated. They'll get a surprise at the who though. Maybe not. I'm not sure how that works really. My parents died so young and all our books, our _private_ history were burned as well." Derek says. He placed emphasis on the word private so John knew he was talking about his werewolf history. "When we bonded on our trip, which I'll tell you about after we finish talking about this, both Stiles and Allison changed, immediately. We became one soul with three bodies. It's hard to explain, we know each other's feelings, impressions, not thoughts exactly though I've been able to send thoughts to them, they can't return them. We need to research to know more, but that's the gist of it."

John watched Derek finish eating. "I don't know how comfortable I am with you and my son fucking, and my son fucking Allison until he's eighteen even though I know I can't stop it. I need you to be aware of that."

"I understand, I'd say I won't, but ah…they told me they wouldn't accept that." Derek flushed and John realised he'd been serious. He would have not had sex with them again until they were eighteen.

"I appreciate the thought Derek and I know my son, if you'd tried to abstain, he wouldn't have let you." John said. Derek looked up and John realised he heard someone upstairs. "Which one is it?"

"Both of them." He smiled at John and John blinked. He knew Derek was good looking, but that smile' when let loose on a person, was lethal. Not even _he_ was immune.

##########

Several hours later, John is tearing his hair out at the furniture store. Finally he gives in, looks up a number and calls it. Within half an hour he has a bed and bedding – God help him – and a date and time for delivery. Chris looks at him as they leave the store. Both of them weighed down with bedding and pillows.

"It's a good thought, a way to say acceptance. A gesture." He says and John nods.

"My thought exactly. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime. It was your idea, so let's unveil it at your place." They make plans and then John heads back to work.

##########

Two days later, he finishes setting up the bed as Stiles gets home along with Derek, Allison and Chris. "Up here." He calls for the benefit of Chris. Stepping out of Stiles room, John pulls the door shut as they all traipse up the stairs.

"Okay, behind this door is something for all of you except Chris. There is one the same over at Chris' as well. Neither of us want to hear you, so you will respect whatever boundaries we set up in our own homes. So far we're agreeing to Friday or Saturday nights at Derek's only, along with full moon nights. That'll change with time. Until then you can alternate the other nights between here and Chris'. We both want at this stage, one in-law free night a week until you finish high school, though that may be negotiable after some time. We'll both have to talk about it."

After stepping to the side, John looks at Chris who nods and they wait for the three of them to open Stiles' bedroom door and step inside.

Derek appears moments later his eyes brimming with tears as they flash red before settling down. His hug as he draws both John and Chris in is strong, almost too strong.

John blinks as the door shuts in front of their faces. A moan makes him wince and he and Chris head downstairs.

"They need to mark it, make it smell like them." Chris murmurs.

"Huh, okay. Fancy dinner out somewhere?" John asks as he grabs his keys.

"You read my mind."

"We'll be back around ten, be done by then and make sure the house is still standing." John yells extra loud making Chris laugh as they leave the house to their children. All _three_ of them.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N - Apologies if you don't like the use of italics, I don't usually use them so much myself, but this story warranted it. Hope you enjoyed my dirty little variation of Sterek+1!_

_1\. Yes Stiles and Allison are underage, Derek could be prosecuted as John threatened. That is fact.__  
2\. As per California (unlike my country) piercings are illegal for under eighteens without parental consent, hence Allison (and Stiles) requiring parental consent for their piercings. _

_P.S. Yes, Stiles has a piercing, but neither Derek or Allison wanted to let you know about it before they returned home. I haven't thought of continuing on with their story and John's longer-term reaction, how society reacts (negatively I bet) and how their friends, especially Scott, react. Not to say it won't happen, but I don't think it will which is why I've listed it as complete. Feel free to try and convince me otherwise..._

_P.P.S. Dated 17th February 2015...I have been convinced to continue with Together. I have listed it has part of a series but it will be a little while before I update it so please be patient._


End file.
